Cry as I may, these tears won’t wash you away
by Charlysnape
Summary: DRAMIONE. Set around HBP. I cant explain it much here so just read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**DRAMIONE. – CHAPTER ONE**

_"One can question the many mysteries of life. We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen, but why only one heart? The answer is simple, because, the other was given to someone else, for us to find. Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one. "_

**DRACO POV.**

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson sat across from me as I twiddled my thumbs over the table. I could feel Pansy's stare burn into me. She was concerned. After all, I never kept my mouth shut for more than 5 minutes, I was always shouting at somebody. I looked up out the corner of my eye to see Zabini watching Pansy. I was surprised to see how much I didn't care. She was my girlfriend, but I didn't care because in all honesty, I only kept her around for convenience. She wasn't bad looking… if she kept her mouth shut. She did have the most annoying voice after all. It would be kind of nice I guess if she was happy. I heard the Slytherin girls often say how she cried over me sometimes at night. I wonder if she'd ever go for Zabini. I guess not, because one thing I can be sure of Pansy, she's just like me. The only time we're happy is when we are miserable. I wish I could say that now though. I feel like my shoulders have been weighed down with this huge burden that was never meant to be mine. That would explain my outbursts and fury.

Soon enough that burden would get heavier as I approached Hogwarts. We were almost there now. Just pulling into Hogsmeade. Pansy stood up and grabbed my hand. She was icy cold. Zabinni followed behind as we got off the train. Just as I was getting off, all the younger students started pushing and a mass of huge curly brown hair knocked into me. I looked down to see Granger stumbling back to her feet grabbing onto a book. It wasn't her fault she fell into me but I was angry and she was going to take the heat for it.

"Watch where you're going you filthy Mudblood!" I shouted at her, brushing down my cloak where she'd fallen into it.

She gave me a glare and pushed past me. Pansy snarled at her and pulled me along to the carts. As we approached an empty one I looked to the front of it to see a large black skeletal horse pulling it. I stopped in my tracks gazing at it.

"Apparently, thestrels pull these carts" Zabini said following my gaze. "I didn't know you knew anyone that died. I can't see them."

Well I'd heard of them but never seen them. Guess I should of expected it, being a knew Death Eater, I'd seen a few people die at the hands of my father and auntie.

I felt a sinking feeling as the cart began to pull us along to the castle. I didn't know if I could manage to look into the eyes of all the students there. They didn't know about my… assignment, but what was this feeling? Worry? That even one of the stupid Gryfindors might die at the hands of one of the death eaters, and it would be my fault. Could I handle that? My dad dealt with it every day, so did my auntie. But the question I kept asking my self quietly at the back of my head, behind all the other thoughts about wanting to be great, wanting to be the chosen one by Voldemort, the question nagged at me still. Could I handle it?

**HERMIONE POV**

I glared as I barged past Malfoy and that dreadful Pansy girl. I promised myself I wouldn't let Malfoy and his cronies hurt my feelings this year, I really needed to focus on my studies.

I could hear Ron and Harry behind me, grumbling about Malfoy.

"Right bloody git. One day he'll get what's coming to him, miserable ferret." I heard Ron say to Harry.

"Honestly Ron, ignore him! It'll be like he's arguing with a brick wall if we don't retaliate and I can't imagine him finding it entertaining." I asserted, looking behind to him.

"Hermione, you of all people know that Malfoy doesn't give up that easily." Ron said soothingly yet patronisingly.

I sighed and let Harry and Ron bicker all the way up to the great hall. After we'd eaten and Professor Dumbledore had given a speech on safety now that Lord Voldemort had returned, we all went to our common rooms.

The Gryfindor common room was near enough empty except for Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and I. I sat in a spongy red velvet armchair by the fire and pulled the book from the coffee table onto my lap and traced the title under my fingers, as the others chatted.

"Well personally, I do. What about you Hermione?" Ginny asked me, breaking me from my reverie.

"Do I what?" I asked stupidly.

Ginny raised a shaped ginger eyebrow. "Think that Malfoy looks kind of ill or stressed."

That was strange. What had they been talking about? "What makes you say that?" I asked. "Well I know how we all hate Malfoy, but you can't honestly say he wasn't a little bit good looking before. Now he's much paler and did you see the purple shadows under his eyes?" Ginny said, punching Ron on the leg as he began to say something no doubt utterly sarcastic.

"I guess so, I didn't really notice," I admitted looking back to the book on my lap. I really wanted to read it but thought it would be rude to seem anti social. "I'm tired." I claimed to the others, standing up and acting out a convincing yawn.

"Night Hermione."

"See you in the morning."

"G'night" they all chorused together as I dragged my feet heavily up stairs, realising now that I really was tired. When I opened the doors I found the other girls fast asleep so I tip toed quietly across the floor to my bed. I didn't want to wake them up. I felt cosy all at once as soon as I nestled between the silky, warm, red sheets of my four-poster bed. I wanted to lift my book up and read it, hoping it was stimulating enough to wake me up but I found myself slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAMIONE – CHAPTER TWO**

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel"_

**DRACO POV**

I slid down the wall to sit on the stony-cold floor of the dungeons, out side of our potions class. I was the first one there because I was no doubt the first one awake in the castle. Once again I had a bad nights sleeping. Waking up to images of death filling my mind. So I'd got up and ready earlier than the others and had breakfast. Class would be starting soon so I leant my head back against the wall. I closed my eyes for a second; they whipped open suddenly when I heard soft footfalls coming towards me. I looked up to see Granger stood awkwardly across from me, leaning against the wall trying not to look directly at me. She had an 'Advanced Potion Making' book clutched in her hands like there was no tomorrow. I looked up to her face and she was chewing on her lip. I must say, this was the first time I'd really looked at Granger in the past few years. I still pictured her as the bushy haired know-it-all who had more books than sense of humour. But I looked up and saw what she'd become. An intelligent, independent woman. No wonder that weasel followed her round like a lost puppy all the time. No wonder Blaise never joined in my ridiculing of her, and why Cormac was always goggling at her like an oaf. She wasn't bad looking. I didn't realise I was staring at her until her soft chocolate brown eyes drifted to mine. I looked away to the ceiling and could see her cheeks tinge a hint of pink. Of course they did, I was_ Draco Malfoy._ _I _wasn't bad looking either. Girls didn't sniff around me for my romantic gestures and kind, positive attitude towards life. Definitely not. Just then, another set of heavier footfalls could be heard and then Professor Slughorn appeared from around the corner, ambling along in a lime green set of robes.

"Why good students, you are both so early!" He boomed, smiling like an imbecile. I could see Granger give him a strained polite smile. "Don't stand out here in this cold dungeon hall way! Get your selves in the classroom. Come on!"

He was far to enthusiastic to my liking, but I got up anyway and sat at the back table of the class. As normal, Granger sat at the table the Gryfindors always sat at, in front of the one where the Slytherins sat, the one where I say. She shrugged off her black school robe and unbuttoned her black cardigan, revealing her white shirt that sat on her curves. I leant my head to the side.

"Something wrong M'boy?" Slughorn boomed happily. "You look a little tense"

"No sir." I said blankly, pretending to read my potions book. Who was I fooling, good thing this oaf has never taught me before.

"Oh!" he huffed again. "You don't half looking the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy. Are you related?"

I looked up again raising one of my perfect blonde eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's my father" I snorted looking back at my book.

"Ah." Slughorn said, this time sadly. "I was disappointed to hear what happened at the ministry, I expected more of him." I could feel him surveying me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I sighed looking down; remembering my mothers face when she found out he'd been locked up.

It looked like Slughorn wanted to say more but we could hear the noisy shuffle of tired students who'd just finished breakfast. Slughorn moseyed back to the front and I looked up again and saw Granger surveying me with narrowed eyes. As soon as she caught my eyes, she whipped her mousy curls around to face me as she put her head down to her potions book.

**HERMIONE POV**

I couldn't help but pick up on Malfoys unenthusiastic attitude. I thought he'd be swooping in to call the professor every name under the sun to defend his troll of a father. I didn't have much time to think about it as Ron slumped into the chair next to me. Harry, Seamus and Neville placed themselves on the other side of the table.

"Morning Hermione." Ron sighed shoving his potions book onto the table. "Didn't see you at breakfast."

"I got up early, I wanted to go over the potions book before class in case I didn't understand anything."

Ron scoffed. "You worry to much."

I heard Harry make a noise. "I forgot that I didn't have a potions book. Ron nicked Ginny's." He said getting up to professor Slughorn. A few minutes later he came back with a tattered copy that had been scribbled on. Ron found it amusing.

"Look at the state of this!" Harry complained. "It looks like it's had every potion in this book spilt on it. Wonder if Snape has got any decent ones, not that he'd give one to me." He mused.

"He'd probably give you a worse copy than that if you complained. If that's even possible." Ron joked; sending Seamus and Neville into fits of laughter.

Harry sighed. "That bloody over grown bat." He scowled.

Ron pulled out a letter that was stuck between his potions book. I couldn't help but ask what it was.

"Oh, mum sent me a letter this morning saying how Dad had been promoted and was on a bigger pay cheque. She was thrilled." Ron said, simply beaming. I smiled back "That's great." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

"You might finally get a decent house then." I heard the cold voice of Malfoy sound behind us. I sighed and looked at Ron who swivelled round to face him.

Ron's face flushed a beetroot red and then faded again as he controlled his temper.

"I guess I need to thank people like you and your pathetic family then. If it wasn't for sleazy rats like your father, my dad wouldn't have been promoted." Ron sneered at him and turned around.

I peeked out the corner of my eye to see Malfoys eyebrows mash together into a frown and his teeth bare.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TALK. ABOUT. MY. FAMILY. LIKE. THAT!" He snarled.

"Well its true." Ron retorted. "We've got aunty Bellatrix the murderer, Lucius the biggest failure of a death eater ive ever laid eyes on, and ive met Peter Pettigrew."

Malfoy stood up knocking his chair behind him and raised his wand at Ron. I looked up into his pained silver eyes and he looked back to me for an instant and then lowered his wand.

"What's going on over there?" Slughorn intruded, hobbling over in his green robes looking rather out of balance. "Something wrong M'boy?" he asked Malfoy.

"No sir… nothing at all" Malfoy said quietly, picking up his chair and sitting back down. Goyle and Crabbe started making digs about Ron amongst them selves. I shoved Ron by the shoulder to face the front and whispered for him to leave it. I peeked through my hair to see Malfoy again looking down at the floor. A single tiny droplet of water clung to his long eyelashes. He blinked it away and resumed looking at the floor. As I looked over at Harry, who was frowning at the book, which he held upside down trying to decipher some of the scrawled handwriting, I looked back at Malfoy and couldn't help but feel that Harry and he had something in common. They both never really had proper parents and maybe that's all they both needed. It felt strange to be concerned for Malfoy so I shoved it at the back of my mind and grabbed the book from Harry to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAMIONE – CHAPTER THREE**

_"__The bad things in life open your eyes to the good things you weren't paying attention to before__.__"_

**DRACO POV**

I slumped lower into my bed and pulled the green silk above my head and pretended I was an 8-year-old boy back at home. I loved it when I pretended to hide from my father, and he would pretend to worry about finding me, until he jumped on the bed and tickled me to death. He would tell me tales of adventurous dragons and alluring Veela. I smiled to myself as I reminisced. I remembered how my dad had taught me how wizards should really be, about bloodlines and muggle-borns. I remembered the first time I ever said Mudblood. The look on Granger's face had been satisfying at the time. In my memory, I couldn't remember the awkward girl with uncontrollable hair. Her current image replaced that. Her shaped eyebrows slanted in pain and her beautifully shaped chocolate eyes glazed with crystal tears. I cringed to myself. Why was I doing this to myself? The last person I wanted to feel sorry for is the Mudblood. She didn't deserve my sympathy. I don't even know why it upsets her anyway, she's always flaunting the fact she's the brainiest Mudblood in the western hemisphere, why would she get offended at something that is nothing more than stating the obvious. My mind went blank for a second when I remembered her concerned-like gaze catch me earlier.

For god sakes! What was her problem? I huffed to myself. I closed my eyes and started remembering the ingredients and procedure for the 'Living draught' potion, to clear my mind. Before long, I slipped into unconsciousness. It felt like I was only asleep for a few minutes until a slender, tanned hand shook me.

"Draco, Wake up." I heard Zabini mumble. "You're going to be late."

My eyes flew open and I cringed as I remembered my dream. I stood up and shoved Zabini out of my way as I pulled my shirt and trousers on. I grabbed my tie and robes off the side of the bed and walked down stairs and made my way to the entrance hall. In my dream I remembered when Granger hit me. Instead of the Weasel, Potter and those useless oafs, it was just me and her, and instead of a slap, her hand lingered on my cheek, I remember it feeling warm and soft like silk. I cringed again at the idea of anyone other than Pansy touching me. I only allowed that was merely because it was good for my ego, as big headed as it may sound. I would cringe away when my own mother would try to simply brush the hair from my face. The idea of Granger touching me should of repulsed me, but in all honesty, it seemed to slightly... only slightly... appeal to me. I walked into the great hall to see Granger in the distance laughing along with Ron, their faces awfully close. I caught Potter sat across from them looking rather uncomfortable. My stomach made a twist as I saw her hand touch his shoulder like it did yesterday. I slumped into my chair next to Pansy who was unusually quiet. I ladled some porridge into my bowl and began stirring it, my eyes locked onto the back of Granger's head. It felt like ages when Zabini and Crabbe dropped into their seats across from me, blocking off my view.

"Who were you staring at?" Crabbe asked, turned around to have a good look who was there. "The Mudblood?" he asked again his eyebrows rising.

Zabini smirked and Pansy dropped her head.

"No you stupid gargoyle! I was glaring at potter. He infuriates me." I said irritated, even though it was a lie. In all honesty, Potter hadn't bothered me this term.

"Makes sense." Zabini said sliding some toast into his mouth. Pansy perked up abit and put her cold hand on my forehead. "Are you alright Draco? You seem a little under the weather; maybe you should visit Madam Pomfrey." She cooed.

I slapped her hand off me. "Im fine." I mumbled. Just then, everyone looked up as the post swooped in. I wasn't expecting anything, my parents had neither the time or feeling, to write me a letter. I looked up again and saw a barn own drop a letter onto Granger's lap and then swoop off. I could see her bite her lip again like yesterday as she opened it. Why did it feel like my heart was melting when she did that?

I looked again at my porridge bowl and began to think about the proper way to brew wolfsbane potion.

**HERMIONE POV**

I was a little worried about the letter in my hand. I guess everyone was like that lately when letters came, everyone was expecting bad news in these dark times. My hands shook a little as I managed to rip the envelope open and find a reassuring letter from my parents. I could tell they were trying to act normal, but with a daughter that has magical abilities, in a world that had recently become inhabited by dark wizards again, and is only home for 3 weeks out of the year (the other 3 of the holidays I spent with the Weasleys), it can't be easy for them.

I stuffed the letter into my bag and resumed breakfast. Ron was scowling at the_ Daily Prophe__t_ that had been dropped into his bowl of soup by Pigwidgeon.

"Anything new?" Harry asked, spooning the last of his cereal into his mouth.

Ron's frown never left his face. "Mass breakout from Azkaban." he mumbled.

Harry dropped his spoon into his plate aggressively. I saw from the corner of my eye, Neville's face drop.

"Does it say… who?" I asked, not really wanting to know at all.

Ron nodded and began reading off suspected missing prisoners.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy… git, Stanley Shunpike and Walden Macnair."

Harry frowned. "Stan Shunpike? Load of rubbish, he's obviously under the imperius curse. He's about as much a death eater as I am" he retorted.

"We can't be too sure these days Harry." I said.

Ron scoffed once more at the paper. "Bet ferret boy is thrilled his moronic father is back in the death eater game."

I good feel my teeth start to gnaw on my bottom lip as I considered that. I don't think Malfoy would be too pleased, he didn't sound happy yesterday with Slughorn.

"Great, that's another few death eaters that's going to try and do me in." Harry laughed. "I doubt lovely old Lucius is going to be sending me flowers for getting locked up in Azkaban."

Ron started laughing, even Neville, who was clearly worried about Bellatrix, cracked a smile. Typical of boys, to try and laugh them selves out of worry. I looked over to Malfoy who was staring at that Blaise boy. He looked concerned and angry. In Blaise's hand I could see an opened up copy of the Daily Prophet. Just like the one in Ron's hands. I started gnawing on my nail until I felt Harry's hand pull away mine.

"It'll be fine Hermione. There is no safer place than Hogwarts and we all know Voldemort isn't going to be planning a trip here any time soon." Harry reassured me. What he didn't know was that this isn't what I was worrying about. Before I had time to think about it much more Ron was pulling me along to my next lesson. For once, I didn't learn much in the following lessons. My mind was set on piercing silver and a cocky smile. Was I really starting to feel sympathy for the boy that had made every effort to hurt my feelings whenever we crossed paths? Was I really starting to care about the boy that hated my friends and me, with what could only be described as burning fury? This couldn't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAMIONE – CHAPTER FOUR**

"_Is a kiss not the very autograph of love?_"

**DRACO POV**

I put my face on one of my hands as I gazed into the green and silver flames of the Slytherin fireplace. Typical of my family to let me find that my father had escaped from Azkaban via newspaper. The whole school will have read that and they'll all know my family are fugitives. I wish for once them two insolent, pathetic excuses for parents, would at least consider _my_ feelings for once. First they force me to be… like them. And expect me to do things even the Dark Lord himself can't do. And then they make it ten times harder by slipping up that they're Death Eaters. What's the school going to think now?

I felt Pansy's leg accidentally nudge mine as I snapped back into reality. She was talking and flirting (rather badly) with Blaise, her eyelashes fluttering about a million-mph. I stood up and started walking to the portrait hole.

"Draco? Where you going?" Blaise asked, breaking eye contact with a crestfallen Pansy and looking towards me.

"For a walk. See you later" I mumbled waving him off as I strode out of the common room. I didn't know where my feet were taking me but I let them lead. A million pictures swam through my head. I had never felt so heavy. My hand pushed open a door and I found myself in the old girls bathroom where that atrocious ghost girl had died by basilisk stare. I walked over to the sink and pulled off my jumper and splashed the icy cold water onto my face. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, a mere shadow of my father... of what I was to become. Soon, it could be me locked up in Azkaban with a son that resented me.

I broke down and felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks. I gripped the cold basin and cried.

A quiet noise made me jump almost clean out of my skin. I turned to see Granger by the door, her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes locked on me.

I felt like a complete fool.

"Malfoy.... Are you… are you alright?" she whispered, taking a reluctant step forward.

I felt angry and stupid and weak so I swung back around to the mirror, leaning over the basin again. I could hear her footsteps come closer to me. Next, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I felt helpless against her touch, as she turned me around to face her.

Her hand wiped the last of the tears away and she smiled gently and looked down, embarrassed. Her hand was warm and silky, like I had imagine in my dream once, that seemed a thousand years ago. I couldn't help myself. My hand went to her chin and lifted her face delicately up. Her brown eyes melted my entire being as I got lost in them. Next, all I could feel was her soft lips moving with mine. It felt like heaven, it wasn't like kissing Pansy or any of the other girls id courted. It was perfect. Like we were harmonious, designed to work together this way. Her hands drifted to my neck, to my face and settled in my hair as my hands pulled her closer and caressed the small of her back. She broke off then for air and had her hand to her mouth looking shocked and flustered. "_What_…?" She stuttered. I could see her smile slightly behind her hand. I went to put my hand back on her waist when I heard a familiar voice by the door shout a spell I'd never heard. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Potter bellowed. A second later I felt my arms, face, chest and legs warm with searing pain, I looked down to see my once pearly white shirt, stained completely red with my own blood, pouring like a river from the deep gashes in my skin. I dropped to the floor and felt a hand fluster helplessly over me, before I could register anything more, unconsciousness consumed me.

**HERMIONE POV**

"Im really sorry again Hermione. I just can't get my head around it. You_ kissed_ Malfoy. I really did think he was trying to hurt you." Harry pleaded again clutching my hand. I couldn't be angry with Harry. I did wish he would evaluate situations before diving in, shooting off spells he'd never heard off at random people. But he was trying to protect me so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Draco was lying in the hospital wing, being bandaged up and still unconscious according to Blaise, who was rather unhelpful. I was on my way to visit him and Harry was determined to come with me and make sure everything was okay, even though one of his worst enemies was lying in a hospital bed, he felt horribly guilty. When we finally reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was hovering over Draco's bed.

"Is he awake?" I asked.

Madam Pomfrey shot a concerned glance at me and then looked behind me and said, "Ah Professor Im glad you came!" Both Harry and I turned around to see Albus Dumbledore, striding in.

"Should I tell these children to leave before…?" Madam Pomfrey asked Dumbledore. I could feel confusion radiating from Harry, and I felt confused too. We both looked at Dumbledore, hoping for a little hint at what was going on.

"That will not be necessary Poppy." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Over here then." Pomfrey said and lead Dumbledore to Draco's bed. I felt a sinking feeling. Were his injuries that severe he would have to go to St. Mungos?

"Look, right there… it can't be?" Pomfrey squeaked with panic.

Dumbledore stared for a long while at Draco before he managed to say, "ah…"

I couldn't handle the suspense and intruded on the worried professor and matron.

"What's wrong with-" I started but broke off when a sickening feeling flooded through me as I stared at Draco's limp, deeply cut arm. There on the back of his arm, was the brand of the Death Eaters, the brand of Voldemort…the dark mark. I felt my hand slap to my mouth as tears flooded my eyes. I inched backwards and fell into a sitting position on the opposite bed.

Harry was glaring furiously around the room. His hand kept twitching towards his pocket where his wand was but he kept his temper at bay. I could feel the silent oceans pouring from my eyes, as I felt stupid. How could I care for someone like him? Why did it kill me to see him covered in his own blood when he was nothing more than a lowlife death eater like his family? I closed my eyes and let anger flood through me. I wanted to deny what I'd seen but no explanation came. So I silently fell to pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't have time to proof read this so I apologise for any misspellings or lack of comma.

Also, it may seem like the story is finished but I have plans for it to be very very dramatic yet also very very romantic. :D

* * *

**DRAMIONE CHAPTER FIVE**

_"I wish that you were here or that I were there, or that we were together anywhere."_

**DRACO POV**

Everything was black. My entire being felt like it was engulfed in pure fire. I could hear muffled voices but not a chance on earth did I have of deciphering them. It was like a quiet hum you couldn't ignore but couldn't understand. I tried to move but failed. I tried to twitch my finger; I could feel crisp clean sheets. I didn't know where I was, or why I was there. I tried to remember just something but all I could feel was heat. I could remember a soft touch brushing my lips. I could remember chocolate brown. My hands started to twitch, fighting against the searing pain that shot around my body like a shock. The voices seemed to clear abit. I could hear certain words before they blurred. "…Can't just let him roam the castle with that…" A shrill voice said. "…Foresee as a problem…" a kinder, deeper voice said calmly.

I felt my eyelids open slowly. I could see the sunset through out the window across from me. I let my eyes investigate the surroundings, to find I was in the hospital wing. I looked in front of me and saw the headmaster and the matron looking at each other. I tried to speak but I could feel nonsense just exit my mouth.

"Is he…?" I heard the softest of voices say delicately. I tried to reach for it. I heard a whimper. As everything focused, I weakly pushed myself onto my hands into a sitting position. As I looked around, I saw a mass of mousy brown hair swing around the corner of the hospital wing, out of sight. Everything felt lucid. I looked up to see Potter looking furious yet confused. Dumbledore looked around. "Ah your awake." He said kindly. Madam Pomfrey swung round to stare at me. I swung my feet off the edge of the bed to stand up but she was at my side in a second fluttering over me. "Not so fast young man! You got hit by a very nasty curse, took a lot to patch you back up again." She fussed, a frown tainting her features. I saw Potter put his head down. Images of before I fell unconscious flooded through me as I recalled what happened. My head instantly snapped to my bare chest, which was as pale as the bandages covering it. I absent-mindedly pulled back a bandage to see a deep wound. I assumed they were all like this over my body. I looked at my legs, also bare. I brought my arms up and gasped as I saw them, bare, covered in bandages, except for my forearm. There, for everyone to see, was my greatest shame. The dark mark. I didn't know what to do. Weather to cover it up or try and explain. I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks again as I stared at the floor. It felt like my heart was in my mouth and my stomach in my feet.

"Do not fret, young master Malfoy." Dumbledore comforted, putting a hand on my shoulder, making me twinge a little from the jolt of pain.. "Severus has told me of the Dark lord's wishes. I am well aware of your predicament."

Potter snapped his head up and glared at me and then to Dumbledore.

"Wishes? What wishes? And predicament?" he bellowed, his eyebrows slanting into a glare. "What's going on?"

I couldn't look at him any longer and looked back to Dumbledore, his crystal blue eyes surveying me.

"The Dark Lord wishes to have this poor boy do away with me." He said to Harry kindly. "I can assure you, his intention is not to have my dead, but to have your father punished."

Harry looked like he was about to explode and cast another life threatening curse at me.

"I- I- I never would-" I began but the words would not come.

"I am no fool Draco. I know you are no assassin." Dumbledore said again patting my shoulder again, making me jolt.

"You knew? And you were just going to let him strut around the castle, waiting to find a way to murder you!" Harry screamed at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore waved him down and looked back to me.

"I understand your father has escaped Azkaban. Correct?"

I nodded shamefully.

"Yes… it will prove most difficult to contact him with out Tom getting wind of it."

I felt my eyebrow rise. "Tom?" I asked.

He ignored my question and continued.

"Your mother I believe has been contacted about your severe injuries. Madam Pomfrey, could you please bring Severus to me?" Dumbledore asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded and wandered from the room.

"It may be possible for the Order to secure you. I assure you, you are safe within Hogwarts. We have until the end of the year to secure you."

I nodded again, I felt numb. How could he be so kind to me when he knew I was supposed to murder him?

Footsteps could be heard around the corner and the matron came hurrying in first. Behind her, Snape came in.

Dumbledore asked him unintelligible and Snape nodded looking grave.

Snape left and I looked over at Potter who seemed just as confused as me.

"Is it alright for the young Malfoy to leave then?" Dumbledore asked Pomfrey.

"Yes. Yes of course" she replied, worry lines still creasing her face.

"Of course, Harry, I do not expect you or your friends to repeat anything that has happened here, nor about Draco's situation. Now is the time to forget. I don't want to hear any rumours or I will be most displeased." Dumbledore said gravely to Harry. He nodded to me and left. I got out of bed right away and grabbed my shirt that had all the blood siphoned off and started buttoning up. After I pulled my trousers, socks and shoes on, I turned round to walk out to find Potter still stood there. I began to walk out but he followed.  
"I'm…" He scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry about…. And just… like… attacking you… I never expected you and Hermione."

I felt a horrible churn in my stomach. "Has she…has she seen…" I began, facing Harry with what could only be described as manic eyes. He nodded.

"Why do you care…?" he asked quietly. A million images of her soft brown eyes and perfect skin ran through my mind. The feel of her lips that felt like feathers on mine. The way her soft fragile hands entwined in my hair.

"I…I like her." Was all I could whisper. "Why did you curse me?"

I turned to see Harry scratch his head again.

"I thought you was going to hurt her. Then she told me you kissed. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I know, but you can't blame me, it's not often you walk in on your best friend and her worst enemy… kissing." He said looking at me.

I sighed and continued walking, not knowing where my feet were taking me. It felt like there were a million different chains wrapping around my chest holding everything in, and that they might snap any second if I took one more emotion in. I couldn't grasp the fear, the butterflies and the guilt. It felt like I was slowly slipping away."

**HERMIONE POV**

I traced the arm of the velvet chair with my blood stained hand. It was helpful it was dark as I was covered in Draco's blood. The common room was emptying as most of the Gryfindors went to bed. I envied them; there was no chance of me sleeping tonight.

Ron was asleep on the velvet couch with his mouth open. He didn't know about what happened in the bathroom. I felt stupid. The only time I ever let someone in and they turn out to be… one of the people ive been fighting against since the moment I stepped foot in the magical world. He was one of the people out to kill someone who was the closest thing to a brother I ever had. And to think Harry had been right in Diagon Alley. As I let my mind wander to the past 6 years I tolerated Draco Malfoy, Harry loped into the common room looking tired. I jumped at the sight of him emerging from the dark but Ron stayed completely dead to the world.

I looked at him and could feel my eyes fill with tears; I fought to keep them back.

Harry sat in the chair across from me. He put his hands together and smiled at me sympathetically.

"Dumbledore explained it all," Harry said still surveying me with his emerald eyes. "He knew all along about it, turns out that because of what happened at the ministry, Voldemort thought the best way to punish Lucius was by giving his son the most impossible task, he'd end up dead."

I didn't quite understand what he was saying and could only shrug and shake my head as if trying to dismiss what I just heard. Harry understood this as a motion to continue with his explanation. "Voldemort set him a task. He had to do it. He said that he'd murder his family if he didn't."

I understood this time. "What task? To kill you?" I said, worried.

"Come on Hermione, you know Voldemort would want to finish me off himself. Think of someone Voldemort could never kill."

My eyes widened. "Dumbledore… but…." I began to shriek but he crossed the floor and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Its fine, Dumbledore knew, Snape told him at the start of the year, and Malfoy was never going to do it anyway. Dumbledore was right, he isn't a killer, and he's just scared like we all are. He's in a pretty bad position. As much as I despise his family, there his family and if they get murdered because of him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself, and trust me, I know, there isn't a day go by I question weather it was my fault my mum and dad were-"

"Harry you know-" I interrupted but he continued to talk louder.

"-Murdered, and all these years I thought Malfoy was some heartless death eater in the making, but he was brought up by two of them, he was bound to believe what they do, I never thought id say this, he just needs showing in the right direction. I think you're the only one that can do that, I've never seen him so... empty before.."

I felt my stomach fill with uncomfortable butterflies when I remembered the silver sparkle in Dracos eyes vanish as the blood poured from his body.

I looked down at my once white shirt and the tears id been holding back betrayed me and spilled onto my face.

"Is he… still in the hospital wing?" I asked timidly.

Harry's hand caught the tear that was about to fall from my cheek. "I think he's with Snape. It didn't look like he was heading towards the common room. You should go and find him."

I looked at Harry. He always did what was right, as much as he resented Draco; he still cared about me enough to encourage me to do the right thing. We stared at each other for a long moment until Ron rolled over serenely, until there were no more room to roll to, he crashed to the floor with a loud thud, waking up with a yell.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-" he began as he looked towards me and Harry, Harry still leant on the floor in front of me. He glared at Harry. "Was there any need to push me off!"

"Ron… you fell off you idiot." Harry laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, the urge to cry vanishing. "Come on Ron-" Harry stood up and gave Ron a hand getting up. "Lets go to bed. Night Hermione."

Ron stumbled towards the stairs. "Night 'Mione."

Within a few seconds they were out of sight. I looked at the fire where the last pieces of kindling burned away. As I sat in darkness for a minute, I jumped up as an idea came to mind. I ran to my dormitory and cleaned up, changing my bloody clothes quietly and washing off the dried blood.

Ten minutes or so later, I crept into the boy's dormitory. They were all asleep, even Harry who still had his glasses on.

I tiptoed to Harry's trunk and whispered "Muffliato" and then rummaged through his things until I picked out the Marauders Map. I crept from the room and out of the portrait feeling anxious. I opened up the map and whispered once more. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then the map formed Hogwarts out of ancient words and I could see the little dots with people's names on. I flipped up different parts looking for the name I needed to find. Then my eyes locked onto two names stood together on the outskirts of the grounds where the lake was. '_Draco Malfoy_' and '_Severus Snape_' stood out like white on black. I stuffed the map into my pocket and sprinted down the grand staircase and out the large oak doors. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder and then begin to stride in my direction. I leaped quietly behind the steps and held my breath as Snape glided past me in the dark and up the steps. Once I was sure he was gone, I stood up and began to walk to the silhouette by the water; the knot in my stomach grew tighter with every step. I put my hand gently on his shoulder; he jumped slightly and turned wide-eyed to look into my face.

"How are you?" I asked, looking at his rolled up sleeves, showing the bandages on his arms and…as my heart sank a little, the dark mark.

"I've been better," he whispered. As the waves of the black waters rippled, the moon shone light onto his face where I could see tear-streaks tainting his perfect porcelain skin.

"What's-" I began to say but he cut me off.

"My mother's body was found." He said, barely audible.

I gasped. Several tears escaped his eyes, rolling down his cheeks again.

"How…" was all I could muster in a whisper, as I stared at his emotionless face; his eyes locked onto the serene movements of the water.

"Snape told me. Voldemort found out sooner than we thought, he murdered her." He said, his face still stony.

"What about your father…"

"On the run." I saw his eyebrows pull together slightly. "He just left her to save himself."

"Draco Im really sorry." I put my hand on the small of his back and he turned to face me, the sparkle in his eyes brighter than ever, reborn from the light of the moon. It mesmerised me as I felt tears of my own slip down my cheeks.

He put a hand on my neck and slid his fingers into my hair. Leaning forward, he put his forehead against mine and sighed.

"What are you doing to me Hermione?" he whispered and then smiled crookedly, glistening streaks still on his face.

I pulled my head back from his and looked into his eyes. They were hungry, looking from one eye to the other. I couldn't get enough of the pristine silver they emanated. His other hand found the small of my back and pulled me forward.

"Thank you" he whispered. And then his lips found mind, moving carelessly. It felt perfect, all the emotion draining from me, consumed by what could only feel like love. Even though I stood in the dead of night, freezing breezes brushing off from the water towards us, I felt warmer than ever. Both his hands were on the side of my face, as he pulled back to look into my plain brown eyes, and then he pulled my face forward again. I let my hand drift to his neck and could feel his racing pulse on my finger. I smiled to my self as I enjoyed this little piece of heaven, right smack bang in the middle of hell.


End file.
